


A Glimpse of Summer

by misura



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Jojen has a crush. Meera has opinions. (Bran has no clues whatsoever. Possibly.)





	A Glimpse of Summer

Jojen watches Bran watching Summer and imagines sitting down next to him, casual and easy, like it's something he's done dozens of times before, and then he'll think of something to say that's going to make Bran laugh - or smile, at the very least.

Bran's very nice. It's not hard to make him smile, even with the visions and the warging and the travelling. And once Bran's smiling, Jojen could scoot a bit closer, for warmth, and maybe put an arm around Bran the way a friend might do - nothing strange about that, is there?

"Could just tell him, you know," Meera says. She's skinning a rabbit the way Osha showed her.

Jojen's watched them at it, neither smiling, sharp-tongued and sharp-eyed, and he thought something might happen there, but nothing did and nothing has and now Osha has gone, and Jojen knows they will not meet again.

"Tell him what?" he asks, because pretending he doesn't know what she's talking about has always worked so well in the past. (Meera doesn't have visions. She's his sister, though. When it comes to him, that seems almost as good as the visions, except with fewer side-effects.)

(There's still going to be a price to pay, Jojen knows. He's seen it, seen Meera, hands above her head, and strangers trying to get her boots off while she screams. He'd have told her about it, except that they'll never make it without her, and then the world will end.)

Meera gives him a look. "You like him."

"He's my friend," Jojen says. This is true.

Meera snorts. "You wish he was a girl?"

Because it's a question rather than a statement, Jojen thinks about it. Bran would make a pretty girl, he supposes, only pretty girls tend not to save the world. It's got nothing to do with the fact that they're girls, and also everything, because most people just don't _listen_ to girls the way they would to boys.

If Bran'd been a girl, Jojen could've brought him flowers and written him bad poetry. That might have been fun. He would never have seen Bran in his visions, though. They would never be travelling together, never be talking the way they do now. They might marry and grow old together.

"He's fine the way he is," Jojen says.

"Pretty," Meera says. "He makes you happy."

_A few months from now, he's going to make me dead,_ Jojen thinks, but he's known the moment of his own death for so long now that he's almost comfortable with it.

_In less time than that, he's going to make you - _ and that's harder, because it's Meera, and she's been his sister and friend and protector all his life, and it's not fair that she would - that some strangers would -

"Hey," Meera says. Jojen wonders what she's read off his face. She sounds like she's trying to sound tough, strong. "Just 'cause you've seen something, that doesn't mean it has to happen."

_Yes, it does,_ Jojen thinks. _Or else why are we doing this, when we could have stayed at home?_

"All my visions have come true so far," he says.

Meera nods. "So have you seen yourself with him? Cuddling by the fire, or holding hands, or something?"

Summer is watching them now, tongue lolling. Jojen imagines the expression on Bran's face, tongue and all, and laughs before he says, "No. Never. My visions - they're not for that sort of stuff."

"Too bad," Meera says. "Could've spied on him while he was bathing."

Jojen rolls his eyes. "I wouldn't do that even if I could."

"Seems to me you're not doing any of the things you actually could do, either," Meera says, which is the point she's been aiming for all along, of course. "You're not getting any younger, you know."

_I'm not going to get much older, either._ First time he died in a vision, he told her about it. He was scared, upset and Meera was there, strong and solid and alive. Proof that it hadn't happened yet.

_"When it happens, you've got to let me go and run,"_ he told her. _"Promise me."_

_"I won't,"_ she said, and indeed she never has, and in a sick, guilty way, it makes Jojen feel better to know that Meera won't let him go without a fight.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" he asks. "We're still going to be travelling together. It'd be awkward."

Meera groans. "Less awkward than watching you pine like an idiot? You've got a mouth, haven't you? Talk to him. Be subtle. Be smart."

"I'll think about it," Jojen promises. It's an easy promise to make, given that when he's not thinking about his visions, he's thinking about Bran.

Summer pads over to them, and Jojen reaches out to scratch his ears while Meera shakes her head and pretends she's given up on him, muttering about stupid boys.


End file.
